clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Wishing Hun Conflict
thumb|108px|right|Flywish's Theme The Great Wishing Hun Conflict is the huge war between Flywish's forces and Ben Hun's forces involving the Serth that came to the aid of Ben Hun and the Jerdi who are fighting the Serth. This would make sure who was the greater army and could be potential defeaters of Darktan. It originally started when Ben Hun and Flywish got tired of arguing over who's more powerful. To stop the arguing, they decided to go against each other to decide. Meanwhile, Mectrixctic got involved and tried to make sure that both armies would destroy each other when fighting. Event Chapter 1: A Stupid Show of Power Ben Hun and Flywish were sitting at a table, arguing. Ben Hun yelled "HA!!! You're just a noob! I'll be the one to defeat Darktan! You would not last 5 seconds against my strong horde of powerful minions!!" Flywish yelled back at him: "HA!!! Whatever! You're the noob! You know nothing!!! Why my forces are a bazillion-quatrillion-quadillion-blahgazillion times bigger than yours!!!" Ben Hun and Flywish then started yelling insults and slamming fists. Several Serth came in and sided with Ben Hun, saying "Flywish is the noob!" Flywish said "Who are THESE?". Ben Hun smirked as the Serth filled the room. The Serth told who they were, and Flywish gawked. However, Flywish summoned his men into the room while Ben Hun summmoned a few of his troops. They both glared at eachother, before Xinston broke the silence. Xinston yelled "BOOYAH!" and kicked E-114 in the leg. E-114 yelled back, "OWCH!!!!! Wanna fight, punk?" Gregory then zapped Ben Hun with lightning. Ben Hun angrily teleported to another room with Gregory. Ben Hun then said "Ugh! The wars not starting yet! Gosh! We're not even on the correct battle field yet! Ok, Flywish seeing as I'm waaay better than you I'll let you pick the battle field. Flywish replied, "Oh then! I pick...The Pellinorian Fields!!!!! I wanna see you defeated." and stamped his foot. The Serth then said, "You didn't choose to fight in the HunEmpire? You just spelt your own defeat...noob." Flywish yelled at them to shut up, and the Serth started yelling back at him. Ben Hun then yelled "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! LET US BEGIN THE WAR! The Serth backed away angrily, muttering agreement seeming to some what like the bad temper Ben Hun had. Meanwhile, in the underworld... Mectrixctic yelled "Flywish and Ben Hun are at war! Army and Trio, get ready, we are gonna make sure that both of them will go down!" WishFlyX snarled as he said "I will make Ben Hun X! He shall destroy Ben Hun!" Maddieworld X replied, "I wouldn't if I were you WishFlyX." and walked off. Meanwhile... Ben Hun's forces were marching to the Portal to Nothing. They then all teleported to the Pellenorian Fields and took the mountains. Flywish got there later and took the hills and the forest. Flywish stood up one of the the hills, and yelled this speech. "PENGUINS OF MY ARMY! TODAY IS THE DAY WE WILL PWN THEIR FACES! SO FIGHT STRONG, AND PWN! WE SHALL PWN THESE NOOBS WITH ULTIMATE AWESOMENESS! Okay, hurry up. BRING IT ONNNNNNN! Flywish's Army yelled a fiercesome war cry and prepared for battle. Meanwhile in Ben Hun's war tent the commanders were discussing the best course of action to take. In the middle of the ranting and arguing a worn out messenger burst through the tent. "Cough-gasp! A message! Cough-Cough! For you sire! cough GASP!!" Gasped the messenger. "Hmm...let's see here. Oh! Our speedy scout and commander has just informed me that while Flywish is sending a small amount of troops up the mountains to attack us here. He's sending two groups on each side of us for a surprise attack. Wow, nice plan." Informed Ben Hun. "Sneaky little..." yelled a Serth Commander. Ben Hun started to smirk. "I don't honestly see what's so funny! WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET PWNED!!!" yelled Brain. Several of the Serth present in the room had no idea what Ben was thinking untill they realized...and started smirking too. "Send out the.....Commandos." ordered Ben Hun in a slow low tone. "Sir you don't...? Really?" asked a commander. "Yes...really....the commandos." Chapter Two:The Start of the War Ben Hun and Flywish agreed on the rules. If somebody was knocked out for 30 seconds, they were out for the war. Flywish and his men charged. They jumped the river and ran through the snow to the mountains. Xorai and his clones charged left, Flywish and his army charged the front, and Austin8310 attacked with a small squad through the right. As they were running, Xorai yelled "HEY! FLYWISH! THIS SEEMS FUNNY! IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS EASY!" Flywish yelled back, "WHAT?!? WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE!" Then, Ben Hun's men were attacked by large amounts of Flywish's men. Sonic Extreme laid waste to a tent, Austin8310 smacked Ben Hun with a fish,Ben Hun shot a beam of fourth wall break energy, Flywish stabbed with his knicicle, Xinston kicked a yelling Hunian, and Corai yelled. And, Akbaboy ate a piano. Ben Hun and his men quickily retreated, and Flywish and Xorai and Austin8310 and Flywish's army charged into the gap in between the two mountains. This was an awful mistake. The Hun Commandos leaped from the mountains and attacked. Austin8310 was slapped by a fish, Xorai clones were getting punched, and Corai got smacked. Xinston however kicked a tent onto the large mass of commandos, and it gave Flywish and his men a chance to retreat back to the hill. "Foolish mortals they were swated like flys" Said Ben Hun to his commandos in victory. Back at the hill, Flywish was annoyed. Psyche, Gregory, Storm, and several Xorai clones had been taken out of the battle by an attending medical squad. He and his men set up tents, and put sticks along the ridge of the hill to keep Ben Hun from charging. "Well," said Flywish, "At least he doesn't have anything up his sleeve." He was wrong. Tons of Serth poured down the mountains at Flywish and his men. However, the Jerdi fought them back, and the Serth retreated. Ben Hun had lost Mah Boi, Ernie, Deathfin, and several Serth in the defence of the Jerdii. "BOOYAH!!!!" yelled Xinston and charged towards the Hunian army, even though he was not supposed to. Xinston ran towards Ben Hun and kicked him brutally as if he were playing for a soccer cup. Ben Hun jumped through the air and landed on a tent. Muttering, Ben Hun sat up. Xinston kicked Brain and he flew over the mountains. Back at Flywish's hill, Chuck X came to attack them. Knowing that he was working for Ben Hun, Chuck von Injoface attacked him from behind and beat him up brutally. Mandy von Injoface then came and attacked Chuck X too causing him to have to be in the hospital for weeks. Chuck X muttered "Some sneak attack." Flywish yelled across the valley. "THIS ISN'T OVER YET, HUNNY!" Ben Hun yelled back breaking the COC. "CALL ME HUNNY AND YOU WILL DIE!" Then he got hit by a thrown fish. Laughing ensued in Flywish's forces, and Ben Hun angrily stomped into his commanding tent. Chapter Three: NUKEM!!! Ben Hun sat in his tent, annoyed. He had lost several Serth, Chuck X, Ernie, Mah Boi, and Deathfin who he really didint care much for. This was buisness. It was time to launch..."Teh big One". Ben Hun walked out of his tent, and yelled to the Serth, "PUT THE NUKE SUPPORTS IN PLACE! FLYWISH IS GONNA EAT DITTO TONIGHT!" The Serth grinned and started using their "Force" powers to put up wooden pegs to help the Nuke stand. Several Hunian Troops carried the Nuke on a Lorry in Ben Hun's camp. The Nuke was put into place, and was about to be launched. "NUKE! NUKE! NUKE! NUKE! HAIL BEN HUN!" Yelled several Leopard Seal allies. Ben Hun cackled, and then yelled "NUKEM!!!!!!" The EXSPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke flew up into the air, and then was guided by satellite to it's destination=Flywish's Army. It spiraled down to it's target. Ben Hun looked at the calculations. Two days until it hit. This would be good. The HunEmpire's Troops and commandos lined up in ranks in front of Ben Hun, who standing on a wooden tower. "Today is the day of victory! The nuke is launched! Flywish shall fall!!" Yelled Ben Hun. "BEN BEN HUN! BEN BEN HUN! VICTORY FOR SIR HUNNY!" Yelled the troops in enthusiasum. "Today is the beginning!" yelled Ben Hun. "BEN BEN HUN! BEN BEN HUN! VICTORY!" Chanted the troops. "Today is the beginninh!!!!!!!....OF THE END!!!!!!" Chapter Four:It's Raining Ditto! "SIR! BEN HUN! GIANT NUKE! DITTO! SERTH! BOOM WE ALL DIE!" Flywish stared at a panting Corai, who was speaking insanely quickly and loudly. "ANWE'REALLGONNADIE!" Flywish stared at Austin8310, his advisor. "You got any idea what he's saying?" "Uhhhh...Sir! Ben Hun launched a giant ditto nuke with Serth. It'll go boom and we'll all die. Yea....HE LAUNCHED A GIANT NUKE?!?" Flywish stared, thinking. He normally didn't have to think this hard... "Property missles. Blow that big one outta the sky. We need ONE PILOT with a couple property missles. He'll fly up into the Stratosphere, and blow that nuke up. It'll probably be suicidal unless that pilot knows what he's doing." "I can do it! I know how to fly a plane." "Seriously? Why? That's rediculous. You WANT to go on a suicidal mission?" "Buddy, I'm no noob. That missle's going down. Have a plane?" Flywish gestured to an old beaten wreck of a plane. "THAT." Austin8310 considered it. "Let's see...engine still works...wings still work...propellor works...steering wheel works...gas gauge doesn't work, or MPH. Yep." ---- Thirty minutes later, Austin8310 flew up into the sky with a load of Flywish Property Missles. BANG! CRASH! "Some runway..." As he flew higher and higher, he passed the clouds. He radioed to Flywish down at his base. "Flywish? This is Red One. Over." "Red One? What's the problem?" "I'd like you to start tracking the missle. Over." "Why do you say over?" "Military thing. Over." "But seriously, why?" "I dunno. It sounds cool. Over." "No it doesn't." "Look, do I care? Just set off the tracking satellite. Over." "Oh, fine." "Red One, Over and out." Flywish walked to 12yz12ab's tent. "12yz12ab, time to start tracking. Red One is going in on the missle. If he fails, this missle will strike us in 2 hours and blow the base to shreds." "Yes sir!" On Austin8310's screen, a green blip showed up. It was the nuke. But wait...there were 3 other smaller green blips coming in. ---- Ben Hun laughed manically in his tent. "HA! HE FORGOT TO PUT HIS RADIO FREQUENCY ON A DIFFERENT CHANNEL! I sent the Hun commandos to him, Serth. Our nuke is fine." The Serth chuckled and laughed. ---- "FLYWISH! FLYWISH! RED ONE OVER! BEN HUN INTERCEPTED OUR FREQUENCY!" "Ow...whatcha yelling for. I was taking a nap, man." Austin8310 yelled and smashed the radio button into shreds. No help from down there. The three planes came at him in a tri-fighter formation. Austin8310 fired three missles at them, but the pilots were more skilled than he thought. They dodged the missles. Austin8310 decided he would have to take them out someway else. There were three planes attacking. He was piloting an old rusty plane, and their fighters were better than his old ship. So, Austin8310 started piloting insanely fast towards the ditto nuke with a rusty old ship filled with explosive missles. As he had hoped, the other planes followed him and tried to blow him up before he got there. Unluckily, one of his engines blew up. The plane started sinking down through the air. A Hunian pilot laughed and flew closer to blow the plane up. Unluckily for HIM, Austin8310 leaped up onto the top of his plane and jumped onto the other plane. He then broke open the glass cockpit and threw the pilot out. ---- In an ocean near UTR... The reporter stared at the pilot on the ground. "News Live! A Hunian pilot from the HunEmpire crash landed around UTR. Why? Nobody knows. But he's okay. However, he's muttering..."that wasn't very fair" over and over." ---- Austin8310 got into the plane, threw the glass out, and started dogfighting. Nobody would beat him here. NOBODY. His old plane then crashed into the nuke. ''BOOM!' ---- Flywish's camp, 10:00 AM It was 10:00 AM in Flywish's camp. The inhabitants of the camp prepared for war, and started waking up. Then, it started raining ditto. SPLAT. SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT "GET INSIDE! NOW!" yelled Flywish. "NOW! NOW!" After it stopped raining ditto, Flywish was quite annoyed. He had lost More Xorai Clones, Chuck, Mandy, Jesse, and suprisingly, PinkroomX. Oh well, SOMETHING would work. Later that day, Austin8310 landed. Flywish clapped him on the back, and then they went back to the war. Chapter Five: Puffles, Pranks, and Betrayals Ben Hun was sitting in his commanding tent. He smiled in glee. His army was SO BIG and Flywish's was so small. Unluckily for him, Fudd was nearby. One might wonder why Fudd was in Nothing, or even near the area. The truth was that the BoE wanted to speed the fighting up, so they entered Fudd. Fudd decided he needed to prank somebody. He slowly crept towards Ben Hun's tent and brandished his pie. Ben Hun at that moment decided to come out of the tent. SPLAT'' Ben Hun yelled in rage as the pie covered his face. "FLYWISH?!?" Fudd laughed and ran away. Ben Hun screamed "AFTER HIM!" and Fudd was chased away. Ben Hun gathered all his men to deliver a speech...boring. "NOW MEN, FLYWISH HAS CROSSED THE LIMIT. FIRST THE FISH, AND NOW THIS! HE HAS SENT HIS PUFFLE OVER TO PRANK ME! SO IT'S TIME FOR REVENGE! LET'S GO CHARGE AND PWN HIM! NOW NOW NOW! Ben Hun charged down the hill with his men and yelled his battle cry, "'''THE ADMINS ARE CORRUPT!!!" ---- Flywish was sitting in his tent. "Oh this Wiki's not the same, without you," Flywish wondered why he had put that as his ringtone. He grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Flywish! This is Corai!" "Is this just to say hi?" "No! A big army is charging at us." "WHAT?!?" "Mmm hmmm. WAIT, WHAT?!?" Flywish got out of his tent and lined his troops up in a 2x10 formation. "MEN! WE WILL WIN! Actually, we're probably going to get owned. But my friend 12yz12ab has some new weapons that may work. Here, equip all these Spam Bombs." Then, he heard a large thundering noise like a thousand Sporgshel charging. Ben Hun with the whole Hun army and Serth was charging. ---- As Ben Hun was running, he caught Fudd. He laughed in glee. "STOP, TROOPS! I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR FLYWISH! I HAVE YOUR PUFFLE! HA!" Flywish stared at him. "Are you NUTS? I don't have a discolored weirdo orange puffle. " Ben Hun realized that he had messed up. "WHAT?!? Oh well. I'm going to defeat you anyway. CHAR-" Fudd auto-pwned him with his staff, and teleported away. Ben Hun started yelling orders, and in this time, nobody noticed a flare to the east. Suddenly, all the Serth lighted their keysabers and charged Hunians all around. Ben Hun's army in a few short seconds was devastated like Flywish. After Ben Hun's troops had been pwned well enough for the Serth, the Serth charged Flywish's small brigade. At this time, Mectrixitic charged. Her army clashed with the Serth, and they started whacking and smashing eachother. They ran off chasing eachother, and the threat was canceled out. Flywish saw that this was the perfect time to attack. "LAUNCH THE SPAM BOMBS!" Suddenly, thirty bombs flew through the air. And then they landed. 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! 1M4 C4974!N S7r00del! 8UY My W4FF13$! W4FFL134$ !$ YuMmY!!! 101 101 101! 70g4! 70g4 70g4! Ben Hun's troops couldn't stand the onslaught of spam, and fled. Flywish laughed, and then he retreated with his men. Now, the armies were equal. ---- Flywish was happy. He had knew that he had a chance of getting some of his soldiers back thanks to 12yz12ab. "Hey 12y, Do you have a chance of bringing one of our members back?" "Flywish, I can but it can only bring one army member back, you must choose wisely." "I think I'll bring back PinkroomX." PinkroomX came into Flywish's battle tent. "Oh hi Flywish." Just then, Pinkroom13 on a sneak attack burst through the wall, chased PinkroomX and made big holes in Flywish's battle tent. Ben Hun laughed very hard. "It isn't over yet but you're gonna get Pwned" Flywish grabbed a PWN Missile and shot it and it pwned a Hunian. "It still isn't over yet!" Subchapter One: A visit from Rose Flywish lay down in his tent. He had chased Ben Hun and Pinkroom13 away. Now for some rest and relaxation. Hopefully, that that daughter of Sensei would leave him alone. And that fish thrower guy hopefully wouldn't burst in with bad news. Suddenly, the ghost of Rose44 appeared. Flywish sat up in bed and gasped. "ROSE? It's you? But...you're...a...ghost! Oh, Rose, I've missed you." Rose sighed and floated through the tent door. "Yes, the same with me. I see that you're avenging my death well. I came to tell you something, Flywish." "You love me?" "NO. I do, but that's not my message right now." "Aw, nuts." "Ben Hun is illegally shipping in 300 men on ships. He rose the conscription level to 2 out of 10 men. They're going to arrive. And sadly, Ben Hun's army has about 300 men. Your army has...50." "Oh my...what to do?!?" "I don't know. But I must go now." "But Rose!" Rose faded and dissapeared, leaving Flywish staring at the tent wall. Flywish sighed, rolled over, and went back to bed. Subchapter Two: Enter Dan Dan was patrolling in his boats and the CNIC. He was BORED. Nothing happened at sea. He could see the explosions at land and the war cries. But alas, he had nothing to do. Or so he thought. Ben Hun's battleship approched filled with 300 men. Dan jumped to alert as he saw it approach. He readied the torpedo cannons and prepared to fire. BOOM! CRASH! BANG! The hull of Ben Hun's battleship had a large crack in it. Ben Hun's men raced to the front of the ship and manned the machine guns. Dan ducked into the hold of his ship as it was peppered by machine gun fire. The Icicles poked holes in his ship. His ship started to sink. Dan grinned. "So you want a fight eh? I'll give you a fight!" Dan rapidly started typing on his PDA. His ship was rapidly sinking now. Suddenly, Dan stopped typing and leapt to the top of his ship. Ben Hun's battleship tried to ram his ship. Luckily, the other two members on board were running away in a lifeboat. Dan leaped onto the hole and fell through the crack in the hull. He crawled under the ship and snuck up to the engine. The engine was humming with power. Dan knew what to do. He grabbed the cables hooked up to the engine and ripped them. He then shot the engine with icicles. The ship stopped moving and sat at sea. Ben Hun's new troops started complaining and yelling about how they couldn't get there. Dan then grabbed an escape boat, leaped over the side, and got away. So much for reinforcements. ---- Flywish was sitting in his tent. He was waiting for Ben Hun's battleship jammed full of men to arrive. Instead, a radio message arrived. "Flywish? This is Dan. The battleship has lost all power and is just drifting at sea. It can be recovered after the war. Ben Hun's men aren't coming. You've got a chance now. Unluckily, he fragged my boat, so I'm going to land and assist you." Flywish grinned and laid back in his chair. He was ready for anything Ben Hun could throw at him now. Being a commander wasn't so bad after all. "Also, Flywish... I have some old ban and deletion hammers. Do you want 'em?" Flywish let out a full smile. Dan has some friends in high places. With them, it would be a sure fire win. Chapter 6: The Final Showdown Ben Hun laughed as thunder flashed behind his tent. He was charging in two hours. His 400 men against Flywish’s small band of 50. It would be so great to have Flywish kneeling to him in defeat. He could see it now! Those cursed Serth would pay. So would that moron fish thrower. Flywish’s men were out in the rain, hammering pointed stakes into the Flywishian Hill. They would have to make a final stand against a much larger force. However, Flywish had some tricks up his sleeve. He would challenge Ben Hun to a solo combat. Ben Hun knew nothing about fighting in hand to hand combat. That was his sole chance of victory. ---- Austin8310 faced Xinston, and quietly whispered. “Flywish is challenging Ben Hun to single combat. I heard his plans. Now, that’s risky. I don’t trust that.” “Soooo…do I get to kick him?” “I’m trying to explain! Eventually you’ll be able to kick him.” “Kick Flywish?” “No! Ben Hun!” “But why will we kick Ben Hun if he is in a fight with Flywish?” “DAGH! WILL YOU JUST LISTEN? I don’t trust Flywish to win. So, I want to make it so it will be a win-win situation. During the fight, you jump onto the stage and kick Ben Hun flying. I’ll stun him with a Ditto Snowball shot out of my shotgun.” Xinston stared at him. “We’re going to break the rules of single combat?” “I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE RULES OF SINGLE COMBAT! IF WE LOSE, I SAID I WOULD SHOW WHAT’S UNDER MY BANDANNA!” “What is under your bandanna anyway?” “Don’t tell anyone, but I have Whoot Smackler Whoot hair. It’s some recessive gene.” “LOL!” Austin8310 glared at Xinston. “Got it?” “Yep.” ---- It was time. Ben Hun yelled for his troops to come out. “OKAY MEN! I HAVE A SPEECH! WE’RE GONNA PWN FLYWISH! NOW LET US SHOUT OUR BATTLE CRY!” 400 Hunians yelled at once. ’’’FLYWISH BE PWNED!!!’’’ ---- Ben Hun and Flywish walked forward. Ben Hun decided he might be able to scare Flywish into submission. He smirked at Flywish and started to speak. “Flywish, you really have no chance. I can make the stars fall from the sky and the earth shake.” Flywish started laughing. “YOU? YOU? LOL!” Ben Hun yelled at his men, and they all stomped on the ground at once, over and over. Eventually, the earth started to shake. Flywish’s smile melted in a split second. “Well, you can’t make the stars fall.” Then, Ben Hun’s men pulled out torches and started to yell. “BEN HUN, BEN HUN, UNGATT TRUNN, BEN HUN!” Ben Hun stared back at them. “Ungatt Trunn? Sounds like some stupid conquerer.” Flywish grinned. “This whole show of yours is a parody from Redwall. You can’t even think up your own ideas!” Ben Hun’s face turned in fury, and he screamed at his men to charge. ---- 400 angry Hunians charged Flywish’s small band. Austin8310 charged, Xinston kicked a Hunian flying, Flywish angrily grabbed a Hun Commando and socked him, Corai was landing a couple punches, and all of Flywish’s army was desparetly trying to stand against the might of Ben Hun’s horde. Then, a shout rang out. “BEN HUN! THIS IS FLYWISH! I CHALLENGE YOU…TO A SOLO DUEL!” Almost instantly, Ben Hun’s horde of men retreated (now beat up and hurt) and Ben Hun came forward. “Oh, this will be easy.” Flywish stepped forward. “Prepare for victory, men!” ---- Austin8310 whispered to Xinston. “Got the plan?” “Yup.” ---- Flywish leaped towards Ben Hun and tackled him. Ben Hun retaliated by punching Flywish in the beak. “OUCH!” Flywish threw a few bombs at Ben Hun, but he dodged them. Unluckily for Ben Hun, Flywish pulled out his knicicle. Then, he went into a sword slashing fury and sliced Ben Hun’s jacket to pieces. Ben Hun looked at his jacket in fury, and then pulled the Time Travel Staff out of his inventory and nailed Flywish on the head with it. The fight kept going. MEANWHILE… ---- “NOW!” Austin8310 and Xinston ran towards Ben Hun, ready to strike him, when they were intercepted by Hun troopers. This started a large brawl, and chaos hit. ---- Flywish yowled as a lump started to form on his head. "YOUCH! OW! @#$%#$@!" He then started attacking Ben Hun with new vigor and strength. Ben Hun was forced back from blow after blow. However, Ben Hun came back. Flywish had to do something. 'Click "POLKA POLKA POLKA, POLKA POLKA POLKA, POLKA!" Ben Hun closed his eyes and plugged his ears. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Then, Chuck tossed a baseball bat to Flywish. Flywish knocked Ben Hun over the head, leaped up into the air, and flew down with a ninja kick. Ben Hun was knocked flying into the river down the hill. He came out muddy and with fish hanging off of him. "ITS...NOT....OVER...YET...FLYWISH...I'M...AGH!!! ATTACK!" Suddenly, Austin8310 and Xinston broke through and Austin8310 hit Ben Hun over the head with his shotgun, and Xinston ran up to him. "BOOYAH!!!! Ben Hun got kicked flying. He landed around 50 feet from his troops. His troops started laughing. "ATTACK! DON'T LAUGH! ATTACK!" Then, the Hunians prepared to charge with all their might and wipe Flywish's small army of 30 off the face of the earth. That is, until Flywish's allies arrived... First, MOOCE came charging down the hill, chasing Ben Hun and yelling at him. This was a small squad of 10, but it was a good enough distraction. Ben Hun laughed at them. "You're not a threat! Just...uh oh!" "CHARGE! WE ARE SPONSERED BY MYSTERIOUS COMPANIES AND WILL OWN YA!" Then, Lightning Ninjas came from Limilia City and started attacking. This was a larger squad of 20. After that, GGD and his small army arrived, all 10 of them. Split seconds after THAT, Tails dashed in as did the CNIC, 41 members in all (counting Tails). Ben Hun stared. "I STILL OUTNUMBER YOU! I HAVE 300 and you have 111!" Then, Dara arrived with a Pie Tank. "CORAI, WE'RE GOIN OUT TONIGHT!" "Ehhh, ehhh, yeahhhh...just don't shoot me with that." Flywish grinned at Ben Hun. "To be precise, a tank is worth about 30 of your wimps. That's 141. And Tails is worth at least 10 all by himself. That's 150." "So, you still have half the size." Flywish kept smiling. "I have this. CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!" The pie tank blasted Ben Hun flying. GGD and his army whacked Hunians, the MOOCE started yelling and whacking people with their nets, and the Lightning Ninjas zapped more hunians. Tails ran throughout the battlefield, knocking Hunians off their feet. The remaining Hunians then fled screaming away. "AGHH! IT'S A PENGOLIAN!" "A PIE TANK! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "ZOMG, LIGHTNING NINJAS!" The hunians then disappeared into the distance. Flywish had won. Flywish laughed in triumph. "You said I was the one who would be defeated and left with nothing? Well...guess who just got defeated, Ben? You!" Turns out he was wrong, Ben Hun got up, ran up to Flywish and ripped his hoodie to shreds and well as pulling most of his hair out. Flywish then fought back and they knocked each other out, they woke up three hours later and called a truce as well as shaking hands and the war was a draw. Epilogue Flywish and Ben Hun came out and shook hands. Everyone involved in the war were there to celebrate. GGD looked at Flywish smiling. Corai cheered with joy. "Flywish! Look up in the sky!" hollered Austin. A giant plane launched a confetti bomb making confetti go all over the place. MOOCE laughed as they swam in Flywish's giant pool. A giant chest arrived at the mansion. Flywish opened it and saw mounds of gold. Flywish then found a bronze stick. Flywish started to throw up. "Why the sick face?" asked Austin. "That idiot Fudd put bronze in the box!" responded Flywish. "So?" responded Austin. "It's just metal?" "BRONZE IS MY WEAKNESS!" yelled Flywish as he continued throwing up. Austin took all the bronze out and threw them in a trash can that was being carried away. Flywish continued looking and found an assembly kit to a EXPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke. Flywish's eyes lit up in gold. A LOL cat was found trapped in a net. Flywish showed it to MOOCE and they took it. Lightning Ninjas came in with Sabrina and danced (not Sabrina though. She just bent forks) Flywish grew depressed because he didn't have his wife with him. He then saw Fudd. Flywish's eyes lit up angrily but then he calmed down. He was still ticked off because Fudd shoved him into a box made of bronze and dumped him in a toilet. Flywish was sick for WEEKS. WishFlyX came in and attempted to crash the party. Everyone beat him up. Chuck pulled out a baseball bat and started hitting Fudd with it, but Fudd (who can't feel pain even if he is hurt) just stood there. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Corai. Raven sat on the stairs with his puffle Dragonflex and he petted him. Fierycold was roasting some stuff for the penguins. Flywish enjoyed himself by drinking cream soda, while Austin attempted to play guitar. Rose then came in. "Congratulations Flywish!" said Rose "Do you always appear?" asked Flywish "Only when I don't have to help penguins, I have to go now." said Rose Flywish was once again left staring at the wall. Everyone finally left at 2:30 AM. They all lived happily. And finally it's time to say... THE END! Trivia *There is a video game based on this war. *Flywish's entire army except for Swiss Ninja participated. *The Jerdi-Serth abttles took out a good amount of both sides. Note If you want your character to take part in this war, post your character's name on here. See also * Flywish * Ben Hun * Xorai * Flywish's Army * HunEmpire * Flywish Island * Knicicle * Austin8310 * E-114 * Pellinorian Field * EXPECTSEALS Ditto Nuke * Maniac OOC Extremists * Xinston * Tails6000 * Dan * CNIC External links None at the moment. Category:Events Category:Fair Game Category:Conflicts